Apallo The Hedgehog
History Birth and Childhood. Apallo the Hedgehog is one of the three children of Solarburst and Nimue, two Hedgehogs who were of an unknown origin. Growing up, Apollo always went on adventures into the forest near his home, and always coming back with some thing he considers treasure. He always had a very wide and adorable smile, that often got him out of trouble. He was really close to his parents being the oldest out of his 3 siblings. Growing up, he would always protect his younger siblings against anything that would endanger them, often using his feet or legs as a means to protect, than to harm. When he discovered that he inherited the fire ablities his father has, Apollo trained with him whenever he could, to the style his father, Solarburst the Hedgehog, dubbed: Sol-Arts. Apon reaching the age of 13, Apollo had mastred Sol-Arts, as well as helped his mother unearth many of the world's old and mysterious legacy through objects such as: artifacts, old maps, and even finding hidden caves and ruins. One day, in his teenage years, while returing home from school, Apollo's parents were taken from him, their house was in flames, in fact their nighborhood looked like it was rocked hard. All there was left were scraps of metal that said "Kinto". Apollo then started out on his first true adventure, one that would pave the path towards his destiny. After defeating Dr. Kintrobot, Apollo and his siblings all decided to take a well deserved break on a far off and mysterious set of Islands called the Zero Isles; a area in the mobian sea that, before she died, Apollo's mother was researching. Apon touching down on the first Island, they saw that the place was under attack. The village that they had landed in was about to be occupied by Kintrobot himself, until Apollo and his siblings stepped in. Apon freeing the village. Apollo is greeted by it's psychic; a young chinchilla named Louise, who really goes by Louie, who throughout Apollo's Island Adventure befriends the Red Hedgehog to the point of them becoming best friends. Transformations And Abiliites Heat Trigger Apollo just like his father, and his father before him and so on, were gifted with the ability of Heat Trigger from the Flame of Solaris in their family. The Heat Trigger can be used in different ways, like an attack, it can be formed into a weapon, or even into limbs; but for Apollo however, his Heat Trigger effected his entire body, giving the hedgehog 3 different forms when put under an amount of stress. 20% - Ember Trigger *Small Increase in Speed *Small Increase in Power *New Attack: Ember Gatling 50% - Blaze Trigger *Moderate Increase in Speed *Moderate Increase in Power *New Attack: Blaze Slash *Added Ability: Flame Barrier *Added Ability: Hover 100% - Phoenix Trigger *Huge Increase in Speed *Huge Increase in Power *Improved Versions of Previous Attacks *New Attack: Phoenix Punch *Bodily Addon: Flame Wings *Added Ability: Flight Gallery Apallo.png|3rd Design for Apollo -Dran by Tynic Apallo's Sprite Mug (1).png|Sprite Edit for Apollo - Second Design 640px-Sir Apallo.jpeg|Sir Apollo- Drawn by Boombomb Apallo CHARACTER.PNG|Paper Apollo - Drawn by Iron Minerzone Father and Future Son.png|Apollo and Junior's Final Design - a Drawing by Zoners Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males